Timeline
This is the page for the events that happen in the Despicable Me series. Beginning of Time The Minions are created. Pre-1960's unknown time- the Minions apparently served Dracula and T-Rex, but apparently unwittingly contributed to their masters' demises. unknown time- At least six generations of Grus have existed.See the Gru family tree for details. 1960's 196X unknown time- The Minions, lacking a master to guide them, become depressed. Their hopes are answered when Kevin the Minion and two other volunteers set out from Antartica to find a new one and discover the Overkills at a supervillain convention. 1960 September September 28, 1960- Felonius Gru was born to Robert Gru and Marlena Gru. 1969 July July 21, 1969- Felonious Gru and Marlena Gru watch Neil Armstrong step foot on the Moon. School Year Early school year of 1969-1970- Gru attempts to ask his crush, Lisa, out on a date but is mocked and ridiculed by his schoolmates while doing so. Pre-Modern Era (1970's-2012) late 1960's/early 1970's- Gru attempts to impress Marlena with his Moon-related projects, but is coldly met with an apathetic response each time. This plays a large role in Gru becoming a supervillain- he seeks to impress his mom. a period of several decades ending right before the Moon heist- Felonius Gru becomes a supervillain and continues this trade up until the Moon heist. During this time, he becomes the master of the Minions, becomes acquainted with Dr. Nefario, manages to steal the Mona Lisa, and wins "Villain of the Year" at some point. two to three decades before the Moon heist- Victor Perkins, better known as Vector, the son of Mr. Perkins, is born at this point. about two decades before the PX-41 incident- El Macho becomes renowned for being a nearly-superhuman bank van robber. He retires in a dramatic fashion, faking a suicide involving being strapped to grenades, dynamite, a shark, and a rocket. El Macho adopts the name Eduardo Perez and becomes the owner of Salsa & Salsa at the Paradise Mall. about more than a decade before the Moon heist- Margo and Antonio are most likely born in this time period. less than a decade before the Moon heist- Edith and Agnes are most likely born during this time period. The three girls are at some point taken in by Miss Hattie and live in Miss Hattie's Home for Girls. The girls sell cookies and take ballet lessons for at least a while before they meet Gru. unknown time- the Anti-Villain League is established. Modern Era Year of the Moon Heist (2012) Earlier unknown points- Gru steals the Times Square jumbotron from New York and replicas of the Statue of Liberty and the Effiel Tower from Las Vegas. May early May to mid May- Vector steals the pyramid, and Gru prepares to steal the Moon in response. The SR-6 is stolen from East Asia, but is hijacked by Vector. Gru adopts Margo, Edith, and Agnes to gain access to Vector's fortress. He succeeds in re-taking the shrink ray and soon bonds with the girls at Super Silly Fun Land. Gru is embaressed by the girls when he attempts to showcase the rest of his plan, which cuts off funding from Mr. Perkins. The girls inspire Gru to just build his own rocket without the Bank of Evil's help. May 19- the girls play with Kyle and redecorate him completely in pink. Gru later takes a picture of the pink Kyle. May 24- Gru reads the bedtime story "Sleepy Kittens" to the girls. He realizes his newfound love for the girls and it startles him. May 25- Dr. Nefario, fearing Margo, Edith, and Agnes are distractions for Gru, returns the girls to Miss Hattie's Home for Girls. Gru becomes extremely saddened by this event and the girls return heartbroken to the Boxes of Shame. May 26- Gru steals the Moon with the SR-6. Margo, Edith, and Agnes perform at a dance recital on that day. Vector kidnaps the girls shortly after and Gru is forced to give up the shruken moon in exchange for the girls, though Vector reneges on his side of the bargain. Gru attempts to then rescue them by force. The girls are rescued and the Moon is accidentally sent back into space, stranding Vector on the satellite. Pre-PX-41 Incident a little while after the Moon heist- Gru reads the girls his book, One Big Unicorn, as expression of love. Gru later watches the girls perform their ballet, which is then hijacked by the Minions with disco. sometime after the Moon heist- A social worker from Miss Hattie's checks if Gru's home is suitable for children. It is approved by the worker thanks to the girls hastily redocrating the interior. unknown time- at some point, a lab is built in the Arctic Circle to conduct experiments with the powerful mutagen PX-41, which can mutate anything into an indestructible and agressive creature. a year after the Moon heist- the girls become involved in the Minion training sessions. unknown time- Gru quits villainy and becomes a producer of jellies and jams. Year of the PX-41 Incident (2014) April early April-'' El Macho makes his comeback and steals the lab containing the PX-41 mutagen. ''late April- Agnes has her birthday party. Infamous for having Gru dressing up as a fairy princess, being forced to do so when the hired princess says she can not make it. Gru encounters Lucy Wilde, an AVL agent, who takes him by force when he resists her recruitment effort. May late April/early May- Gru accepts the AVL's job offer. He and Lucy set up shop at Bake My Day. They break into Salsa & Salsa upon a weak, but correct lead that Eduardo Perez resembles El Macho, only to fight the owner's pet chicken, Pollito, and find a batch of a secret salsa recipe instead the mutagen. Eduardo nearly catches them but they escape. During the night, Kevin and Jerry are kidnapped by El Macho. The next day, the duo investigate Floyd Eagle-san. Unfortunately, Eduardo anticipated this and planted the PX-41 serum ahead of time on the unsuspecting wig store owner. In addition, Margo ends up falling in love with Antonio Perez, which frustrates Gru. Gru proceeds to make baseless accusations to Silas Ramsbottom that Eduardo and Antonio were the perpetrators of the theft. During the day, Dr. Nefario kidnaps more minions using a fake ice-cream truck. While investigating El Macho, Gru is forced to date Shannon, a friend of Jillian's, and ends up having a bad date, only to be rescued by Lucy. The two realize their feelings for each other. Floyd is arrested because of Eduardo planting the serum in the wig merchant's store. Lucy is to be reassigned to the AVL's Australian branch. Both can not admit their feelings to each other. Gru attempts to call Lucy but can not muster the courage to do so. Eduardo Perez holds a Cinco de Mayo party. Gru discovers Eduardo is El Macho and is forced to flee home afterwards. Margo breaks up with Antonio and Gru freezes him. Lucy jumps off the plane inbound to Australia and hang-glides to Eduardo's party but then gets captured. El Macho prepares to launch his PX-41 mutated Minions, but is thwarted by Gru, Dr. Nefario, the girls, and uninfected Minions. El Macho drinks the mutagen in a final attempt to defeat Gru but is incapacitated by a lipstick taser and a fart gun. Lucy is rescued from being blown up in a volcano. 147 Dates Later (Unknown Amount of Time) after 147 dates- Gru and Lucy marry. The first dance occurs to tune of "I Swear", sung a ballad of Minions. Agnes recites her poem dedicated to Lucy and all the attendees dance to the Minion version of "YMCA". As Gru and his family take pictures, a purple Minion appears. The family ultimately survives. After Marriage unknown time after Gru and Lucy's marriage- Dave gets a UFO "puppy". unknown time after Gru and Lucy's marriage- Mike becomes infected by expired PX-41 in the mailroom and Ken has to protect a bunch of kittens from the rabid Minion. unknown time after Gru and Lucy's marriage- Agnes falls off her bike while trying to get ice cream and the Minions give her a unicorn motorcycle. Agnes ends up stopping a jewel thief and even though her motorcycle is destroyed, she gets an exoskeleton-bike. References Category:Timeline Category:Despicable Me